


Home is where the family is

by moose_in_law



Series: Destiel Oneshots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby is Alive, Canon verse, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fallen!Castiel, Fallen!Gabriel, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, There's a baby, human!Gabriel, so much fluff you will puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_in_law/pseuds/moose_in_law
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their Daughter's first birthday and Dean and Cas are making a small family get-together. Domestic chick-flick fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the family is

"Come on Dean hurry" Cas yelled from downstairs and picked up their one year old daughter Victoria. 

"I'm trying hon but this damn shirt won't work properly!" he huffed out as he tried to put on the cufflinks for the nth time. Cas appeared in the doorway to their room and put Vic in her little crib. 

"Here let me..." he said and gently took Dean's hands in his own and did them on the first try. "there." he said smiling and smoothed out his husband's shirt. "thanks" Dean smiled back and took Cas' left hand in his own. He kissed the white gold band there and wrapped his arms around his husband. He rested their foreheads together and looked into those beautiful blue eyes he fell in love with years ago "hey..." "hey" Cas answered nuzzling their noses together. Dean closed his eyes leaning forward and captured Cas' lips in a soft gentle kiss. "I love you..." Cas whispered opening his eyes slowly. "Love you too" Dean smiled and pecked him once more on the lips. 

"Come on, we have to go get everything ready downstairs." Vic giggled from her crib and Dean turned around to look at her "Hey there baby" she giggled again and stretched her arms out for him. "Dada" Dean came over and picked he up gently. Three of them made their way back downstairs and just as they checked everything was done the doorbell rang. Cas took the little girl from Dean's arms and told him to get the door. 

"Deano! How are you?" Gabriel greeted as soon as he opened up the door. Sam was right behind him grinning widely. "Hey guys, come in." they walked to the living room where cas was sitting with Vicky in his lap. 

She turned her head around and babbled "Tammy! Dabe!" everyone laughed and Sam took her into his arms. "Who's my favorite baby girl?" he rocked her gently and she kept giggling and reaching out to touch his hair. 

Gabe stepped next to him and started making funny faces at her. She was smiling widely and it rubbed off on everyone in the room. The doorbell rang again and Cas answered it, coming back with Bobby and Jody behind him. 

"Hey boys!" Jody greeted "and hello to you too" she smiled at the baby in Sam's arms. Bobby hugged Dean and Cas tightly "Honestly, I never thought you idjits would get this far, no offence."

"Yeah Bobby I know, me neither." Dean said and put his arm around Cas. "But we did it." he leaned down and kissed Castiel softly on the lips. "Oh, you two get a room!" Gabe yelled from across the room. 

Vicky was now in Jody's arms giggling quietly and reaching for Bobby's cap. Dean and Cas disappeared into the kitchen and brought out everyone's drinks. Later when they were all seated at the dinner table Sam stood up and cleared his throat. "Guys I'd like to say a few things. First Vic, happy birthday and may you have a thousand more, Cas, Dean I honestly have no idea how you did this but I'm so proud of you both for it." they all laughed and Dean didn't fail to notice Sam being nervous as heck about something. Then he looked at Gabe and his dopey eyes turned towards his brother. 

He leaned over to Cas and whispered "He's actually gonna do it" Cas raised an eyebrow at him in a 'what are you talking about' manner. Dean just smiled and looked back to his brother. The second thing is a question I've been meaning to ask for a while, and I won't chicken out this time I hope... " Cas eyes widened and he looked at Dean who just nodded, then he glanced at his brother who was sipping his drink casually, oblivious to what was happening. Sam pulled back his own chair and turned to Gabriel.

" Gabriel you mean the world to me, I hope you know that." Gabriel smiled at him and nodded. Sam's hands were getting a little bit shaky "I'm glad you do because I love you more than anything and I will, forever. So I was wondering..." he knelt down and pulled a box out of his pocket. Gabriel's hand flew to his mouth covering it and his eyes widened, tearing up. "Gabriel will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Gabriel nodded and barely whispered out a yes trough his excitement. Sam put the ring on his finger and picked Gabriel up in his arms as he stood up. They kissed each other a few times shortly, not being able to wipe the grins off of their faces. 

"Is PDA something that runs in this family?" Bobby joked as he wiped a tear that slid from his eye. Everyone laughed and Dean was the first one to stand up and walked over to his brother. "Congratulations Sammy!" he said hugging him tightly. Then he hugged Gabe before Cas replaced him, almost squeezing the life out of his big brother. Jody and Bobby were next and all along baby Vic was laughing and giggling. 

Later, when they were finished with the pie and their drinks everyone was in the main room except for Cas who was upstairs trying to put Victoria to sleep. He came down too eventually and sat down next to Dean who instantly put a protective arm around his husband. They sat down and chatted until crying noises sounded from the baby alarm. 

"I'll get her" Gabriel said and went off. Just as he had changed her diaper and began rocking her, Sam walked into the room and stood behind him. He kissed the top of his fiancé's head. Gabriel smiled and hummed softly, not to wake the baby up. Sam put his arms around him and rocked with him and the baby. When she was asleep and safely put back into her bed Gabriel turned around and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck.

"Do you think we could do this someday?" he asks quietly. Sam smiled and looked down into his eyes. "You'd be a great father, me, on the other hand I'm not sure." Gabriel playfully punched him in the arm. 

"Oh shut up. You'd be an amazing father. You're so caring, nice and patient. I mean sure you can chop off a vamp head or two now and then but you are the most amazing person I've ever known Sam." he leans up and kisses his hunter. Sam hums happily accepting the kiss and tangling his fingers in Gabriel's hair. 

***

When they all finished their drinks and said goodbyes. Dean and Cas cleaned up and climbed into bed. Snuggling in together, Cas head on Dean's shoulder and his hand on the other's chest they fell asleep quickly and slept peacefully until a certain miss decided she was hungry again.


End file.
